Forum:Agents of change
Have we heard of a release date? It was supposed to come out in june, and I still haven't heard anything. : No. The dev team is keeping extremely quiet about the whole thing. The most we've gotten since the initial information reveal is that they're still working on it and they'll let us know when they've got a fixed date. With only 10 days of June left, I find it extremely unlikely that the DLC is still coming out in June. :Nexolate 17:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't blame SD if they're taking a while (the detail required for maps and stuff would be insane), but it's discomforting to be kept in the dark. ::Perhaps they are adding more content than what they originally revealed? AssassinLegend 18:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh totally, if they need more time then more power to them. It's just that we haven't had any real updates in over 3 weeks now. For all we know the DLC could barely be started. ::: As for more content, I find that extremely unlikely. The content already announced is pretty substantial, especially for a free offering. Also, again; you'd think that if they were planning on adding more content they'd be able to update with something simple like "DLC's getting pushed back becuase we've decided to add another map" or something. Just my thoughts. ::: Nexolate 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, you do have good points. But the fact that this DLC is free makes me wonder just how abilities, customization options, weapons, attachments, and maps will work if they become paid content later, which will inevitably happen. AssassinLegend 04:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I assume that this DLC pack is an attempt to win the public's faith back, due to Brink's less than stellar launch. After this then they'll probably go back to standard DLC prices. ::::: Nexolate 06:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Attention: It will come out july 30th on BOTH Xbox Live and PSN and is free for the first weeks it come out then the others who didn't download it for free will have two pay(those who did still get it for free). :::::: Yes, i totally trust this unsigned anonymous comment. Anyway, last I had head, SD submitted the DLC to Microsoft and sony, and is waiting for it to be authorized, so its now out of thier hands. Meaning that its not possible for them to set a date. XShadowcat 00:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I do recall them having submitted the DLC into Microsoft and Sony's hands already. The real question is why are Sony and Microsoft delaying on the DLC's release. AssassinLegend 01:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: This is just getting silly now? its over a month later than when they promised, coming on a month and a half now. SD will be getting bad press at the hands of the delays that are out of their control. i wouldnt like to be in an SD board meeting with sony, personally ~SteelyIBosh :::::::: It's not like this is a new suggestion (I'm sure some other people have done this before), but perhaps we should contact them and ask to know what Sony and Microsoft are doing with the DLC? AssassinLegend 16:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)